A Time for Marriage
by Princess of Sin
Summary: Hermione finds herself in the year 1979, along with one of her best friend Alice black and their only hope is the one person who got them into this mess in the first place.


_** A time for marriage**_

_**Disclaimer**_

_These characters are not mine; they belong to_ _JK Rowling except for one, which is Adrian Snape, he was in a story I found on adult fan fiction. The story was called __**Seduce My Father**__ by_ _Naxx._

_** Prologue**_

_From the journal of Hermione Granger year 1978_

_This all started on August first 1991 when I was 12 years old and just get accepted to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. I was so fascinated I started to read up on it and found that I could not stop._

_When the day came that I was to depart for Hogwarts, I was so excited I could not stop smiling all the way to the train station. I kiss my parents goodbye and boarded the train in a matter of minutes, once on board I met a boy called, Adrian Snape along with thee, Harry potter and Ronald Weasley._

_They all became my best friends but toward each other, not so much. Ron seems to have a problem with Slytherin Especially Adrian and the feeling seemed to be mutual._

_Once we arrived at school I meant another boy from Slytherin name, Draco Malfoy a longtime friend of Adrian's as well as his god brother. At first I did not know what to make of him, he seemed rude and conceded but over the years we have become close friends along with his older sister, Juliette._

_At dinner after we all were sorted into our respectable houses we were introduced to our professors, which included Adrian's father professor Severus Snape. I didn't know then but, he and his son would turn out to be a very important part of my story. _

_February 30__th__ 1997_

_The ninth of the battle at Hogwarts was awful friends dying, people I had known most of my life dying in front of me. Spells going off all around us I could barely block them all. _

_The boys and I made our way to the shrieking shack where we found professor Snape fighting with Voldemort. I held Harry and Adrian back from attacking, even though it was killing me to do so. _

_I could not make out what Voldemort was saying but I knew it was not good and then he told his snake to attack. I saw professor Snape fall to the ground, I had to stop myself from screaming. _

_After that Voldemort left the room and we were able to go to professor Snape. He was bleeding from the neck. Adrian and I nailed down beside him, I told Adrian to apply pressure to his father's wounds as I cast healing spells._

_As professor Snape gave Harry his memories so he could destroy the dark lord, I told Harry to go on without us and find a way to stop the madman._

_It took hours for me to cast all of the healing spells required. And even then it was a waiting game. After I was done I tried my best to console a very distraught Adrian._

_He was terrified of being an orphan I told him he wasn't alone, that I was scared of that to. But that I was shore his father was going to pull through._

_After approximately three hours I heard some running up the stairs it was Ronald would just came from the school. He told us that that Harry was missing and that he thought he was going into the forest. I told Ron to help me carry professor Snape to the castle, at first Ron thought professor Snape was dead but I told him he was just unconscious._

_After we dropped off professor Snape I was going to head to the forest to find Harry, but before I could Voldemort and his minions arrived at the castle. Carrying what they thought was Harry's dead body but he was only pretending. After Harry defeated Voldemort everything was supposed to go back to normal whenever that was._

_July 30__th__ 1997_

_Things were supposed to go right for a change, but unfortunately they didn't especially after the Ministry stock their noses where they didn't belong and issued __**the marriage law**__. _

_A law that essentially gives the ministry the right to treat us like cattle though they said they give us the right to choose who we marry, yeah out of the names they give us to choose from._

_And that is what led my friend Alice Black and me to this place. Being stuck in the year 1978 with no way to get back to our families though why I would want to, I have no clue. One half of my family doesn't know who I am and I have no clue where they are. And the other half the most recent high have shunned me all but three and for those three, I will go back. _

_**If you like the story, please Review.**_


End file.
